Seeking Retribution From Darkness
by Rosella Whitlock
Summary: Embracing the darkness that surrounds him, he seeks to destroy his creator. AU/OOC Rated M for dark themes and language. No Smut!


_Disclaimer: All Twilight themes, characters, etc are property of Stephenie Meyer._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: I was feeling creative and decided to open up a blank word document and just let my mind wander and my fingers type away. This was the result. It's dark, so be prepared. No smut though! **

**Can't go any further without thanking my incredibly fabulous beta, _VampishVixen_, for taking the time out of her busy schedule to edit this for me. I also need to thank _JaspersBella_ for previewing this for me and helping me work through my ideas for a title. They both gave me the confidence to post this. Lotsa luv!**

**Banner located on my blog. Link on profile.  
**

**

* * *

**

...

_Embracing the darkness that surrounds him, he seeks to destroy his creator._

_..._

_ ~ Jasper's POV ~_

The darkness surrounded me. It closed in on me, wrapping around me like an oddly comforting blanket.

It was a part of me now.

Dark, wicked, sinful… My thoughts always pushing against my brain forcefully, like persistent stabs from a needle.

I had no control.

It turned my insides out, and my gut had become a swirling black hole of twisted pain.

My entire being was consumed by the sinister feeling, the feeling of _hate_.

Hate that stemmed from_ her_, and grew so much it was now seeping out of my pores and radiating off me in waves.

I wanted her to suffer. I wanted her to feel the pain she had caused others. I wanted her to know what it was like to have your heart, your soul, brutally ripped from you without your permission; to see what it was like to watch that heart and soul get danced on and laughed at as if it had no meaning and no use to the person it was ripped from.

The evil dancing in her eyes was always present. The wicked stare that told you never turn your back, never let your eyes wander.

And when you're down, at your lowest, that's when she strikes.

I rolled up into a ball of limp, mangled limbs on the forest floor. Venom was oozing from my recent wounds, stinging my torn marbled flesh. She gained pleasure from bruising her soldiers' bodies and egos. It was a test to see how strong each of us was. I was lucky to survive another beating by a group of newborns. They, however, weren't so lucky. I had defeated them all; pieces of their putrid bodies decorated the trees and forest floor in true massacre style. I would burn them later.

Rain started to seep from the sky, and was coming down harder and heavier by the second, the skies growing darker.

The rain always seemed to soothe me. I could stand in it for hours, letting it wash away my sins, my dark thoughts.

My strength returned, my wounds healed over, but my thoughts grew darker, just like the sky.

I pulled myself up into a crouch, feeling the muddy muck beneath my fingertips.

A shiver ran through me as one of my darkest thoughts emerged.

_She must die._

I stood suddenly, a rush of power and strength exuded from me.

The thought repeated itself with an icy tone, even in my mind.

_She must die._

My fists clenched at my sides, my toes curled into the confines of my shoes, a rumble in my chest was growing, and my muscles were rippling across my body with tension. Suddenly, I burst forward through the tree line, and ran straight for her.

I may be healed physically, but the emotional wounds left behind were crippling, and the rage that served as an aftershock to those emotions was finally surfacing.

She took my life, and then gave me another. She never asked my permission, never told me what I would be, what she would expect me to do.

I had lost everything, even myself, and now she would lose everything.

Her scent hit me suddenly and my body instinctively reacted by turning quickly in her direction.

I could hear the animals of the forest rush away in the opposite direction I was traveling. My presence, and no doubt my fury, was causing them to flee.

The branches that smacked at my face as I continued running felt like no more than a feather light touch, and the forest was eerily quiet, except for the rain and my feet pounding into the earth. It was like nature knew a true predator was on his way to destroy his creator.

She would have no warning. She would only feel terror and pain as my wrath took over.

I would show her what it was like to have something so important taken from you.

The darkness I felt deep inside came cackling forward like a demon, chanting one simple mantra; s_he will die_.

I sensed the wicked, tormented emotions she possessed, smelled her concentrated scent permeating the area. Then her dark red eyes met mine and I could instantly feel her emotions shift to pure and utter terror.

She knew what I was here for.

Her body began to shake, her eyes darted back and forth in an attempt to find an escape.

I chuckled darkly out loud causing her to panic even more.

I was no longer sane. I had given myself over to my darkest side. She would have to feel the rage of the true demon that lay deeply within - the one she had created.

She moved a few steps backwards and was trying to look behind her without taking her eyes off me.

"Jasper…" She tried to sound demanding, but it was no use, her panic and fear were evident even without the ability to feel her emotions.

"No," I responded coldly. "Jasper was killed the night you took my human life."

"Major… don't do this… please." She was the vulnerable one now.

I focused my hate-filled stare on her and began stalking toward her.

"I didn't do this."

She was trying to back away, but I had reached her before she could make a run for it. I grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her toward me. I leaned in and whispered darkly, "You did this, and it is you who will pay."

"Please…d-don't…" She tried to pull away, but my grip on her wasn't coming loose. I tightened my hold and she whimpered in response.

"I believe that was my exact request right before you…" I didn't finish. She knew what I meant.

I ripped the arm I was still holding from her body and tossed it off to the side. Her scream echoed around me. Realization hit her, it was most apparent in her eyes. She knew there was no way she was coming out of this alive. I wasn't playing a game, or just trying to torture her, I wanted her dead, and she was powerless to stop me.

She swung her other arm at me, but it too was quickly ripped from her body and tossed away like the piece of garbage it was.

She let loose a scream that tore through her with such intense pain and horror, I reveled in it.

Where was the demented bitch that was so fucking rigid she appeared unbreakable? Instead, a pathetic, weak, battered and armless vampire stood in front of me, and now she was begging for her life.

"Please…I never…don't do this…we can…PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" She screamed this while venom spewed from her shoulders where her arms used to be.

I had nothing more to say to her. Her time was up.

I looked into her terror filled eyes one last time before ripping her head from her body. I positioned her head on the floor so that she could watch as I tore the rest of her body into small mangled pieces.

I projected as much pain and agony toward her as I could. Her mouth was open, but no words came out. She only had a distant horrified look on her face as I continued to release my pent up aggression and hate on her dismembered body.

I burned the pieces of her body, but kept her head. I wanted her to see what I was going to do next.

I wanted her to watch as I burned down her camp, and killed every newborn that was part of her fucked up army.

...

I could feel the flames heating my backside as I walked away from the carnage I had made. Hair was tangled between my fingers as her head hung loosely from my grip. I stopped and stood on the outskirts, my clothes torn, venom leaking from my new wounds, and watched the flames eat away at the mangled pieces of newborn vampire.

A serenity and peace took over my emotions as I tossed Maria's head into the flames.

It was finally done.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I'd love to hear from you!**


End file.
